The Way it's Suppose to be for Me
by Sleepy Sheep Guardian
Summary: AU Kouji suspects something about his family, everything is too good, too perfect. So with his brother, Takuya, he goes to find out what his parents hid from him. 2 shot fic.
1. No need to wonder

Tym-Hi's and hello's! My name's Tym, short for Tyrannomon a'course. I'll be your host/commentator/writer for this fic. And just to let you know, this may not be a 2 shot (2 ch.) fic. Actually, we'll see. 

SS-Sleepy Sheep here, and ya, Tym's taking this one. I'm strickly a YGO writer, Tym's the Digimon author...whose using MY account.

Tym-oh yea, THANKS SS!!! *hugs SS* Now say the disclaimer so I can start.

SS-Fine. DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own Digimon, or it's people, or it's digimon. Man, I can't believe I made you say all of my disclaimers 'In Angels Watching Over Me'. 

&**Tym Talks**&

~This is a total AU. So the Frontier gang never went to the digital world, but all of them have been really good friends for a long time. It probably won't make sense in the beginning, but after the 1st chapter, you might want to re-read it if you didn't get it. I added the prologue into the 1st ch. cuz it's too short to be on its own, and it just adds some intro. into the situation. 

****blah****----Scene change

"blah"----dialogue

'blah'----thoughts

*blah*----physical action (Like when I hugged SS)

Tym-And I think English dub names will be used for easy typing on my behalf. For people who don't know, that's: Takuya (14), Kouji (I like using that instead of Koji) (14), JP (15), Zoe (14), and Tommy (10). kk, that's it. Anything/one else I'll tell ya in the fic with an A/N. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~

                                            **The Way it's Suppose to be for Me**

                                                                 Prologue

****Kouji's Journal****

          _I'm glad that all this fuss is finally over, but now that I think about it, I think I acted like some kinda soap opera actor when I started this search. This, sorta 'who am I' search. Man, I can't believe I actually reacted that way. If someone was watching me during those few days, they would have said something like: "Kouji, why are you so OOC?!?" Good thing my life isn't a show. But I guess some good came out of this, I found out that family is the people you grow up with, the people who care about you, and that some writing on a piece of paper doesn't change that. _

          _Yea, I'm really glad that my life isn't a show, though someone could probably make a few bucks from the idea. I mean, growing up with a family that's really your, well, I think I'll save that for later. ___

                                                Chapter 1

                                      _  No need to wonder_

****Takuya's room****

          "Oh man! Where is it?!! Where did I put my hat?!?" Takuya was searching the room from top to bottom, furiously looking for his trusty hat.

          "Takuya!! Will you hurry up?!! We're going to be late for the movie!!!"

          "Well I'm not leaving until I find my hat, Kouji!" Kouji sighed, he stopped leaning on the doorframe and started for his room. 

          "Why did you take it off anyway?! I thought you always wore it!!" By the time Kouji reached the threshold of the room, Takuya looked up. 

          "You should know where it is, afterall, you **are** the one who took it off." Takuya went back to looking, while Kouji thought back to what happened last night.

~$^**_flashback_**^$~ 

          _"Kouji, Kouji!" Takuya continuosly shook his best friend, tugging at his midnight blue pajamas and calling his name. "Kouji! Wake up!!" He gave up after a couple minutes, and sat down at the edge of his bed. Kouji took the golden opportunity and quickly tackled him, pinning him to the soft covers. He stayed there, watching his brown haired friend as he tried to push him off. Then he finally spoke, his voice was slow, soft, and slightly annoyed, as he hated being woken up at night. _

_          "What?! What is it Takuya?" Takuya stoped squirming and put on his best puppy dog eyes._

_          "I can't sleep, I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you tonight? (A/N: Don't get any gross ideas, it'll all make sense soon.)" Kouji sighed, got off him, and pulled the covers back, if only he had seen the smirk on Takuya's face. Once Kouji's back was turned, Takuya tackled him back, which was a big mistake because Kouji had a pillow waiting. It was an all or nothing pillow/tickle fight, which ended like it always did. With Takuya was on his stomach at the foot of the bed, holding a pillow, and Kouji resting his head on the small of Takuya's back. _

_          The blankets were all over the place, and Takuya was fast asleep, so Kouji reached over and swiped his hat. It was always like this, whenever Takuya couldn't sleep, he'd wake Kouji and then they 'fought'. Since it was the only way to make the brown haired boy fall asleep, Kouji played along. Now he was twirling the hat, feeling the spell of sleep overcome him again. Eventually he tossed it aside, and joined Takuya in slumber._

~$^**_end flashback_**^$~

          "Oh yea, now I remember." Kouji walked over to the side of his bed, kneeled down, and felt for the item. When he touched the fabric, he pulled it out and tossed it to his friend. Takuya caught it, dusted it off, and grabbed his goggles. 

          "Thanks." He was about to put it on until Kouji grabbed his arm and rushed out the room.

          "Now that that emergency is over, we got to get down to that theater before Zoe sends us to the ER." They ran out of the house and headed toward the cinema, praying that they'd make it.

****Infront of the theater****

          "Errrrr, where are those guys?!?!? *looks at watch* The movie's going to start in less than 15 min!!!"

          "Don't worry Zoe, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tommy tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working.

          "Ya Z, plus we already got their tickets, once they get here, we can go in." JP took out their tickets again, and looked at his watch. *sigh* "Why are they always late?"

          "Maybe because they live together." She paced around, trying to take her mind off the situation. "That way, they can encourage each other to be late and make me **crazy**!" JP went to her side and tried to calm her.

          "C'mon Zoe, you know that they don't do this on purpose." Tommy chimed in.

          "Ya, I'm sure they just lost track of time."

          "Lost track of time?!!?! They both have watches! Oh...when those brothers get here they are SO dead!!" Tommy looked down the street again, thankful to see the two running down the sidewalk. 

          "Look! Here they come!" JP and Zoe looked too, and she finally regained her composure.

          "Well, it's about time."

          "I wonder which one of them kept the other up this time."

          "I still can't believe they're brothers."

          "Oh Tommy, don't bring that up again." Zoe grabbed 3 tickets from JP's hand and waved at the two. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

          "Ya, I do. But at first glance, you wouldn't think they were related."

          "They are, now stop talking about it." When they finally reached their friends, both were out of breath. Kouji began explaining, but Zoe didn't listen, she just shoved a ticket into their hand and JP and Tommy pushed them towards the doors. 

****Outside the theater, after the movie****

          "Didn't I tell you? Huh? Didn't I say that this movie would be great?" 

Zoe said as she lead them out and down the sidewalk.

          "Yea Zoe, it was a great movie." 

          "Uh huh, great movie." While those 3 (Zoe, Kouji and Takuya) talked about the movie, JP and Tommy continued the other conversation they started before the movie.

          "Hey Tommy, about what you said earlier."

          "What did I say earlier?"

          "You know, that thing about Kouji and Takuya not being brothers." Tommy stopped sipping his smoothie and looked up at him.

          "Zoe said that we shouldn't talk about that."

          "Why not?"

          "Because they ARE brothers JP! I mean, they live in the same house, they have the same mom, same dad, same little brother. They even have the same last name! You know why his name is Kouji Kanbara??? Because he IS Takuya's brother!!!!!!!" It was rare that Tommy ever shouted like that, but JP guessed that it was for more effect. 

          "Well, what about all their differences?" They continued walking, and Tommy listened as he took another sip. "They have different hair color, different eye color, different personalities, heck, nothing about them is similar!" Zoe finally heard their bickering and silently slipped out of Takuya and Kouji's conversation, and into Tommy and JP's. "They mine as well be best friends than brothers. I mean, you could take Kouji out of the family and it would look normal. Everyone with brown hair and auburn eyes, but put Kouji back in, and it's like...it's like...well, he's like the black sheep, the lone wolf, the-"

          "I thought you guys were going to stop talking about that!" Both JP and Tommy noticed her and stopped talking. She gave them a hard look, and looked back to Takuya and Kouji, hoping that neither had heard them. "Really JP I thought you had enough sense to know that those two are brothers. I don't even know why you're questioning it. That's like questioning if my hair is really blond." She left the two and returned to the brothers. 

          "Hey Zoe." Takuya looked back to JP and Tommy, then back to her. "What were those two talking about?" 

          "Oh, nothing."

          "Come on Zoe, we heard them arguing. What's up?" Kouji asked.

          "Well, if you really wanna know."

          "Yes!" They said in unison. She started talking, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. 

          "It's nothing big really, they were just talking about you guys...and how you're brothers and all." Kouji got it in a second, but Takuya needed some another clue. 

          "Ya, we're brothers, what about it Zoe?" Kouji looked at him, hard. Takuya stared back, only his eyes were filled with confusion and wonder. Kouji stopped, then looked down. Zoe mouthed the word 'brother' at him, and then he got it. "Oh, oh! Oh, Kouji. Zoe, they were talking about that... again?!?!" They continued walking, while Zoe kept talking.

          "Ya, but like I said, it's no big deal." Takuya nodded, but Kouji still looked down, his hands now stuffed in his pockets. "Really, they know you're brothers, it's just a LiTtLe hard to, uh, to see. I mean, you guys don't look anything alike, and-" This time Takuya gave her the look. Then he put his arm around Kouji's shoulder, and whispered something to him. Whatever it was brought the light back to his eyes, because Kouji looked back up and had a small smile on his face. 'Hm, I'm glad that Takuya cheered him up, *looks back* I just wished that JP would stop putting those ideas in Tommy's head. *sigh* I wonder what they're planning.'

          "I don't think it's a good idea JP."

          "C'mon, what's so bad about it? We could pull it off."

          "But, shouldn't we be able to trust them? I mean, we've all been friends ever since I can remember. I don't think it's right."

          "Look, my friend's mom works at the hospital where we were all born right? *Tommy nods* And Takuya has that big game tomorrow, right? *nods* So, we'll go to the hospital, check out his records, and be back in time for the game. Simple as pie."

          "B-but, what if they find out?"

          "Who? Kouji and Takuya? No way. Takuya will be busy preparing for the game, and knowing Kouji, he'll probably help him practice. They'll never know."

          "Why are we doing this again?" He takes one last sip and throws his drink in the trash. 

          "To see if they are related or not." Tommy gives him an uneasy look, so JP explains further. "Look, if the certificate says that Mrs. Kanbara is Kouji's birth mom then everything's fine. All that stuff is just a coincidence. But if it's another woman, then we can tell them the truth. I mean, they have a right to know, huh?"

          "I...I guess so-"

          "Then we're actually doing them a favor, right?"

          "Uh...*looks at Kouji and Takuya* uh huh." JP smiled at him.

          "Great! Then it's agreed. I'll meet you at the hospital at 8am, then we can search around and still be back in time for the game at 9am." 

          "Ok." 

****Takuya's room, around 11:30pm****

          *yawn* "Well, we better get some sleep. I know I'm gonna need it. *Gets in his bed* *yawn* G'night Kouji." Takuya falls onto his pillow, waiting for his answer, but when he only hears the wind, he gets up. "Kouji?" He looks straight across the room and can make out Kouji's outline. Apparently he was sitting up, and staring out the window. "Kouji? Are you ok?" When his brother said nothing he got up, walked over to his bedside, and stood before him. "Kouji? What's wrong?" Kouji finally snapped out of it, and looked at him.

          "What? Oh, ya, um...good night Takuya." He was about to pull up the covers, until Takuya stopped him.

          "Hey, what's wrong?"

          "Nothing. I was just...thinking."

          "About..."

          "About...nothing."

          "You were thinking about nothing?" This time, he didn't say anything in response. Then it hit him. "You were thinking about what Zoe told us, huh? About us not being brothers?" When Kouji looked down, Takuya knew he was right, and continued. "Come on, you know that's not true. Mom would have said something to you by now if you were adopted...But you weren't! You know that, right?" There was a long silence before Kouji spoke.

          "I...I don't...really believe it. I just, started to see how they could have thought it." Takuya sat down next to him. "It's easy to guess that we're not related, Zoe, JP, and Tommy didn't even believe it when we first told them. They had to come over and see everything before accepting it. But I guess JP and Tommy never really bought it. Now that I think about it, if I were them, I wouldn't have believed us either."

          "What? Why?"

          "We're just so different. Different hair color, eyes color, personalities. I just assumed that I was the black sheep of the family, but now, I see that it's totally possible that I'm not even suppose to be here."

          "Kouji, it doesn't matter if you look different, dad's hair is sorta dark, and so are his eyes. That's probably where you got your color from. I mean, how could you believe it? How could you believe for one second that we aren't brothers? That you aren't a part of this family? You've lived here forever, I've grown up with you by my side!"

          "No. That's not all true."

          "What?! What do you mean it's not true? Of course it is!"

          "No. I was looking at our baby pictures earlier, and I saw that the photos of us, together, started when we were two. There are more of just you from the moment you were born, but none of me. It's like my life started when I was two, that I didn't exsist before then." Takuya sat closer to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. 

          "Well, maybe mom just lost those pictures...or misplaced them. She doesn't have room for all of 'em."

          "I'm not saying that I believe it completely, I'm just starting to think that they might be right. That I am adopted."

          "Well, is it really a big deal if you are?" Kouji just stared at him, his eyes were so cold, so serious, almost empty. 

          "It's a very big deal Takuya." He shook Takuya's hand from his shoulder and looked out the window. "Haven't you ever wondered if things in your life were too good to be true? That, something didn't feel quite right? Well I have, I mean, I have great parents, good friends, excellent grades, *looks over his shoulder* and a brother that cares too much. It's just like a TV show, but I know that my life isn't perfect, that something here isn't right. So I looked at my life for a moment, that's when I saw the differences, heard what others were saying, and thought about it." 

          "Well, you must have forgotten that some things are so good, that they're true." Kouji turned around to face him again. "Can't you accept the fact that you have a good life? You don't have to be such a pessimist, Kouji."

          "You know why you see things that way Takuya? Because you have absolutely no doubt about your family. But I do! Sometimes I think that our mom might not be my real mom. That dad is just another man, that Shinya is a little boy that can be annoying." He took a deep breath before stating his next thought. "That you're just a friend, like JP or Zoe, no relation." Takuya, being the optimist that he is, put a smile on his face and wrapped both his arms around Kouji's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

          "Kouji, Kouji, Kouji. First of all, I am nothing like JP. And you must be blind if you think I'm like Zoe. And remember, I'm you're best friend first, and your brother second. So, if by some weird twist we're not related, you'll still have me as someone you can count on. That'll help you out no matter what happens. Got it?" Kouji close his eyes and nodded.

          "Ya, I got it."

          "Good. Now, about the relation part, I think I can solve that one." Koujis eyes snapped open.

          "How?" Takuya removed his arms from his shoulder and turned him around so that they were face to face.

          "Tomorrow, we can go to the hospital where we were born, and check out your records. Easy."

          "Not that easy, we can't go."

          "Why not? You want to know who you are don't you?"

          "Ya, ya I do. But you have the big game tomorrow. We can't go."

          "Oh yes we can. The game isn't until 9am, we can go around 8am, look around, then make it back in time for the game."

          "Why don't we just wait 'till Sunday?"

          "Because...this thing is eating you up! So the sooner you find out, the sooner you'll be back to your normal, sarcastic self." Kouji smiled. "Cuz I'm telling you, I don't like this worrying, sad, pessimistic Kouji. He's giving the real you a bad rep." Kouji tried to stifle a laugh. 

          "Ok, fine, tomorrow around 8am. But won't mom and dad think we're leaving just a little too early?"

          "No way, they know how psyched I am about this game. They'll just think that we're out getting in some more practice."

          "All right, I guess I can't argue with you there."

          "See! You're still not your old self yet." Kouji raised an eyebrow at him. Takuya just widened his grin. "The old you would have argued about it until I agreed to not go though with it. You're losing your touch buddy." Kouji just sighed and got under his covers, but when Takuya didn't leave, he got up.

          "What?" Takuya looked over to his bed, then back to Kouji.

          "I'm too lazy and too tired to go back to my bed...can I stay here tonight?" There were the puppy eyes again, and after a few minutes, Kouji pulled his covers back, and they both climbed in. Takuya was right he was losing his touch. "G'night Kouji." As the darker haired one got comfortable, he felt an arm fall across his stomach. He turned his head to find that Takuya had pulled him into a hug. He sighed, and went along with it since he was going to help him with the hospital thingy tomorrow.

          "Good night Takuya." 

~*~*~*~*~

Tym-Well...I'm done, bye-bye!

SS-Wait! Don't you have things to tell the readers?

Tym-Huh...oh, um...you dudes and dudettes like it? One or maybe two more chapters since this is a 2 shot fanfic. Plz R/R so I know what to fix, things to add, or phrases to clarify. Ashes ta Ashes digidudes! *runs out of the room*

SS-*sigh* Tym obviously needs to learn more about being an author. Anywayz, if your wondering about anything here, e-mail me, and the 'ashes ta ashes' thing...that's just Tym's way of saying good-bye. Sweet Dweams minna-san! *follows Tym*


	2. Brothers at heart

Tym-Sry for the MAJOR delay, you can blame SS for that. She just HAD to finish her story AND put out a sequel while I haven't even put up the 2nd ch.!

SS-Hey, I got my own story to work on you know, and it is MY account.

Tym-Fine, jus say it already.

SS-Bossy bossy, DISCLAIMER: Neither of us authors own Digimon...that means no lawsuits, suing, copying...uh...

Tym-That'll be enough, here goes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

                           **The Way it's Supposed to be for Me**

                                                Chapter 2

                                         _Brothers at Heart_

****Kouji's bed, around 7:45am****

          *RING RING RING RING RING RI-NK* Kouji put his pillow over his head, then reached out and slammed his clock/radio. Takuya wasn't fazed by this, and kept on sleeping.

****In the hospital hallway****

          "Ok Tommy, here're the files, now we just have to find Kouji's."

          "Ok, but let's make it quick...I don't want anyone to find out."

          "Don't worry, no one will, just hurry and start looking." Tommy wasn't tall enough to look at the files on the high shelves, so he looked on the computer.

          "They should have the files here too. *click click* Hm...this shouldn't be very hard. *click* Not there. *click click* Ahh ha! I got it! JP, over here, I found the files!" JP hurried over, then looked at the file Tommy had pulled up. "There's Takuya's...hm...that's weird."

          "What?"

          "Well, they order this by last name, Kouji's file should be right above Takuya's." He scanned the list one more time.

          "Hey, there! *points to Kouji's name* You must have missed it." Tommy double clicked it and Kouji's birth certificate popped up. JP read it.

"This certifies that Kouji _Kimura_...was born to Lena Kimura and Daniel Minamoto...at The Children's Hospital...(Fictional info...sry, don't know his parents' real names)" JP stopped reading and looked at Tommy.

          "Wow JP, you were right, Kouji was adopted."

          "Yea, but, I didn't want to be right." After reading it again, to see if there were any mistakes (no mistakes), Tommy closed the file, and they both left for the field, after all, the game started in a lil more than 30 min. And they wanted to get there early to talk to Kouji about this.

****Back in Kouji's bed, 8:25am****

          The sunlight slowly poured in through the blinds as Takuya turned to his side. The bright light seemed to disturb his slumber so he turned again, and...*thump*...he fell off of the bed. "Ow!" He got back on the bed and rubbed the side of his head. "Thank goodness we have a soft carpet." He looked over to Kouji who, despite having a pillow covering his face, seemed to be sleeping well. His attention turned to the clock by him...8:25am. "Wh-what!!! When did it become 8:25??!" He quickly crawled over to his brother and shook him. "Kouji! Kouji wake up!" When he didn't get an answer, Takuya took the pillow and hit him with it.

          "H-hey! Takuya stop it!" When the brunette put the cushion down, he continued. "What is it?!" Takuya grabbed the clock and placed it in the others' hand, he looked at it. "8:26?!?!! When did it become 8:26?!!?" 

          "I don't know, but we gotta get down to the hospital right now!" Kouji tossed the clock aside and then they both scrambled out of bed and threw on their clothes. 

          "Come on, we hafta get in, out, and back to the field in 34 minutes!" He ran out with his jacket over his shoulder while the other boy quickly tied his bandana on his head. As they dashed through the kitchen, they ran into their mom.

          "Well good morning you two." Takuya grabbed some toast and Kouji 

gave their mom a quick kiss before replying.

          "Sorry mom, but we gotta go." They sprinted to the door, put on their shoes and in a few seconds, they were out the door. 

          "Uh...uh ok. See you boys at the game!" The two boys stuffed the toast in their mouths as they headed for the hospital. 

          "Do you...really think...that...we can make it?!" 

          "A'course! Have I...ever steered ya...wrong?" Kouji thought about that, but was brought back into reality when Takuya smacked him. "Just...just trust me, all right?"

          "Fine." They reached the hospital and were in the halls around 8:34, they were both out of breath, but they were there in good time. "Now where do we go?"

          "The main office. *looks down the hallway...points to the right* Thata way." Both of them started slowly but broke into a jog when no one came. They stopped in front of the desk and saw that nobody was there either, so they skipped the crawling in and just walked through. 

          "Where do you think everyone is?"

          "I don't know, let's just get the files before they come back." Takuya found the files arranged on the shelves across from the desk and started there, while something on the computer screen caught Kouji's eye. He took a seat and grabbed the mouse, then double clicked the file on the desktop named 'Male births: '88-'90'. After it opened, he found dozens of names listed in alphabetical order, so he scrolled down until the 'K's' and searched for his name. He found Takuya's, but he couldn't find his own...doubled checked, nothing.

          "Hey Kouji, mind giving me a hand?" When he didn't get an answer he turned around, saw his brother sitting at the computer, and walked over to him. "Whatcha find?"

          "All the birth records of boys from the yr. 88-90."

          "Hey, then you should be right *points to screen*...hey, you should be above me."

          "But I'm not. Where am I?" Takuya took control of the mouse and scrolled through the list again, then he found his name. "Here it is, 'K., Kouji' you musta missed it." 

          "Hm..." Kouji wasn't sure about that...his name should have been right above Takuya's, not half a scroll above. *click click* Takuya opened the file and, upon finding his birth certificate, stopped to read it aloud.

          "(on top) Birth Certificate. (Bottom) This certifies that Kouji Ki-Kimura..." Takuya paused, but continued. "...was born to LenaKimura

and Daniel Minamoto...in The Children's Hospital, at 9:40 pm (fictional info.)..." He drifted off obviously not needing to go any further, then stared at Kouji. His face was expressionless, but his eyes said everything. They weren't blank, but oddly dark, they held shock, sadness, and confusion. He blinked after a minute and looked down, so Takuya took this opportunity to close the window and cleared the desktop. Then he shook him gently, until he spoke up.

          "Well, I guess we can go now." He was about to get up until Takuya pushed him back down.

          "Wait a min. don't you wanna talk about this?" Kouji pushed pass him, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and started walking.

          "No, not really." Takuya quickly followed.

          "Why not? You've been antsy about his for two days, and when you finally learn the truth, you shove it off like it was nothing." 

          "..." Takuya grabbed his shoulder, which stopped him in his tracks.

          "Remember that it doesn't matter-" Kouji broke his silence.

          "It does matter! I...we just found out that mom isn't my mom, dad isn't my dad, Shinya's just another lil boy, and that you're...you're just a friend. I-I can't handle this ok!" Takuya was a little hurt about the 'just friends' part, but kept his grip. 

          "You-you have to confront this, or at the very least, accept it."

          *sigh* "I don't want to. It's just hard to say it's true, hard accepting that the people you grew up with...aren't who you really think they are." He said it slowly, trying to get the point across. 

          "Kouji, I'm still the same person...so's mom, dad and Shinya. We're not any different just because we're not blood related. I thought you would understand that writing on a piece of paper...er, screen...uh, you know what I mean, doesn't change anything."

          "..." 

          "Listen, you, for some unknown reason, didn't grow up with Mr. & Mrs. Minamoto. You grew up with me, mom, dad, and unfortunatly, Shinya. You grew up in our house, you don't know any other house...and you don't know any other family. (Tym-How corny is this? SS-Keep going, you have to finish. Tym-hmph...your fic was never THIS sad. SS-That's cuz I got skills...now keep goin!) So even if you go to them, it won't be the same, buddy. Your whole lifestyle will change...nothing would seem right. And you wouldn't have a brother like me around anymore." Kouji shook his head, then sighed...a happy sigh. Then he turned around and started walking again.

          "I am losing my touch, and apparently my common sense." He turned back to look at his brother. "Thanks, but now we really got to get going."

          "Ok, what time is it anyway?" Both of them looked at the clock...then back at each other. 

          "8:57!?!?!?!" They bolted out of the hospital and headed straight for the field. 

          "That took a lot longer than you said it would!"

          "Yea well, I didn't think we'd actually find it." Kouji stared at him.

          "WHAT!?"

          "Just kidding! I thought things woulda worked out faster that's all." They ran across the street, ignoring the lights (Thankfully there weren't many cars...look both ways!) like they weren't even there.

          "I'm glad I found out about all this, but can you imagine if I stayed with them?"

          "Yea, definitely! I mean, you'd be Kouji Kimura. *smirks* Heh, that sounds so weird!" Kouji nodded as he ran.

          "Uh huh! Wait, wouldn't I be Kouji Minamoto?" 

          "Oh yea! Hahahahaha! That sounds even funnier!"

          "I know! Glad I'm not related." He realized what he just said and mentally slapped himself. "Oh man! I am Kouji Minamoto!"

          "Hehe. Don't worry, there are ways to change that, after the game." They turned the corner and spotted the field, then sprinted the rest of the way.

          "Right. Hope you're not too tired Takuya, you have a whole game to get through you know."

          "No big whoop, I'm just full of energy." They finally came to a stop when they reached the gates, then saw their friends, family, and his coach coming towards them.

          "Where were you Kanbara?! We need you out there, now!" The coach blew his whistle and pushed him out into the field.

          "Ok, ok, I'm goin, I'm goin!" We tossed his red jacket to Kouji and jogged out to the middle of the field. In no time, the game started, and Kouji went over to JP, Tommy, and Zoe. 

          "Where were you guys? Don't tell me you forgot about the game."

          "Of course not Zoe, we...had some things to take care of."

          "Oh, that reminds me, *drags Kouji over* we got something important to tell you." Tommy ran up to JP.

          "Are you sure we should tell him now?"

          "Yes, it's better if Takuya wasn't there." Zoe peeked in, not wanting to miss whatever it was they were talking about.

          "Ok guys, what's up?" JP took a deep breath and put his hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder.

          "Kouji, this maybe hard to accept, but..."

          "Well, what JP is saying is, um...we went to the hospital earlier, to check some records when we found yours..."

          "Yea, and we opened it to look and...well, you're...you're adopted." He braced himself, thinking that Kouji was going to lash out or freak out, but when nothing happened, he stared at him. "Did...did you hear me?"

          "I heard you loud and clear JP...oh! That's why the file was open when we got there."

          "What? You went to the hospital too?"

          "Uh huh. Takuya and I went there and checked my files...that's why we were late." Zoe decided to step in.

          "Oh, that's why-wait...you're adopted?"

          "Yea, my real mom is Mrs. Kimura. I have no idea who she is though."

          "Hm...Kimura...hey isn't there a kid in our class with that last name?"

          "The new transfer student? I think so."

          "Come to think of it, he does look like you, same hair color, eye color, lone wolf...hm...what was his name?" 

          "Kevin?"

          "No...Cole?"

          "Uh uh, oh! I remember now, it's Kouichi." Kouji raised an eyebrow at her.

          "You sure?"

          "Yea, Kouichi Kimura." Kouji thought about it, and realized that Zoe was right. The new student looked just like him, and has the same last name as his birth mom. But there was a chance that they weren't related...right? He broke from his thoughts when Tommy cut in.

          "Um...Kouji? Are you still going to...to live with Takuya?" He looked out to the field, then back to the threesome.

          "Yes, yes I am." 

          "But why? You know who your real parents are, you know someone that should be your real brother, why don't you go to them?"

          "Because JP...because I already live with my real parents, and he *points to Takuya* is my brother, so I really see no reason to go live with people I don't know instead of with a family...my family that I grew up with."

Zoe smiled, Tommy grinned, but JP wasn't on the same level.

          "You do know that this isn't the way it's supposed to be right? That you should get to know your real family."

          " I never said I wouldn't get to know them...I probably will. And I know that this isn't how it's supposed to be, but *looks over to parents in the bleachers, then to Takuya scoring a goal* it's the way it's supposed to be for me."

****Kouji's Journal****

          _"I don't know where to start, so many weird things happened today...hm, well, Takuya's team won, that was surprising. Anyway, when we got back, Takuya and I confronted our mom._

***_flashback_***

_          "Hey mom, can we talk to you?" Their mother smiled, and took a seat while her two sons stood in front of her._

_          "Of course, what is it?" They looked at each other, and Kouji decided that he should start._

_          "Well, you know this morning, when we raced out of the house?"_

_          "Yes, yes I remember that."_

_          "You should know that, that we didn't go to the field to practice...we went to the hospital."_

_          "Why would you go to the hospital? Especially when Takuya's game was in 30 min?"_

_          "We...we went to go check my records. My birth records..." His mom wasn't ready for that one, but she acted as if nothing was wrong._

_          "I see, but why would you want to?"_

_          "I was...curious. Anyway, we found my birth certificate...and it said that...that..." Takuya decided to take over, seeing how Kouji was still uneasy about it._

_          "We found out that Ms. Kimura is Kouji's real mom...uh, birth mom I mean." She still didn't react. "So, that means that you adopted him...right?" It felt like an eternity before their mom finally answered._

_          "I don't know what you boys are talking about, you know that you're brothers-" Their dad cut in, apparently tired of listening from the kitchen._

_          "Now now honey, I think they should know." She looked at him._

_          "No, it's not time yet."_

_          "I think it's all right. *looks to Takuya and Kouji* Yes, you boys are very good sleuths, and you're both right." He took a seat next to his wife and continued. "Kouji's birth mom is Lena Kimura, and she was married to Daniel Minamoto, one of my closest friends."_

_          "That still doesn't explain how I grew up here when you both knew my real parents."_

_          "Well, Daniel and Lena soon divorced after she gave birth to you and your twin Kouichi-" Takuya was surprised with that last bit of information._

_          "Wait a minute! Kouichi, the new kid? He's your real brother?! Your real twin brother?!?!"_

_          "Yea, didn't-oh that's right."_

_          "What's right?"_

_          "I talked to Zoe, JP, and Tommy while you were playing, and we kinda figured that out." _

_          "Anyway," Their father continued. "Your birth mom kept Kouichi and your father kept you. Since we were good friends, he came over often to talk to us about the divorce, and when he talked to us, he left you with Takuya." Their mom finally cut in, deciding to tell some of the story._

_          "It's no wonder you two get along so well, you played together every time your father brought you over. *smiles* You two became fast friends." _

_          "It was like that for about 2 years, of course the visits slowed down after he got all the paper work in order. Still, he came by once and awhile, sent over pictures, we kept in touch."_

_          "Then one day he came by and told us he had to go away on business, that he had to fly to America and stay there for a week or so. He thought that it would be better for the both of you if he left you here, with us until he came back. We accepted of course, and he left. It wasn't unusual anyway, you two were used to sleepovers,  so we just told you that Kouji was staying with us for awhile." She looked over to them, they hadn't phased that much, they just wanted to hear the rest. She continued. _

_          "We fixed up your room so that you could stay together, and that was how it went for the next couple of days. Both of you were fine with this, even though your father and I were busy, you kept each other company. Then, after the week went by, we called your house to see if your father had returned, but he hadn't. I assumed that his plane was delayed, or he had to stay there for a few more days, we didn't worry, and it wasn't like you were a burden, Takuya was happy that you stayed longer. A week turned into two, then three, and we had no idea what had happened to him. On the 4th day  of the 3rd week we got a call saying that the flight returning from America had..."_

_          "..had run into trouble, and never made it back." Kouji's eyes slowly sunk down, and a blank look crossed his face._

_          "The social security services called and said that we had two options, we could wait for them to come and get you, or we could keep you, since your father did leave you in our care." _

_          "We tried to reach your mother but apparently she moved, and we couldn't find her to tell her about what had happened. And since we weren't about to let social security take you, we decided to keep you." _

_          "So that's why there aren't any pictures of you before you were 2."_

_          "Yea, I guess." His voice was dull, and Takuya put his arm around him. Their father finished the story._

_          "We still tried to contact your mother, but we just couldn't reach her. So we adopted you, and put in another twin bed across from Takuya's. We brought over your things, and since then, you were part of the family. We told everyone you two were brothers, and that was that."_

_          "Yes, and we were glad to have another son...of course then Shinya came and...well, that's another story. However, I don't understand something."_

_          "What mom?"_

_          "Ever since I could remember, you two always got along, and you never questioned the fact that you're brothers...why now?"_

_          "Oh, well, it just came up and-"_

_          "I just wanted to see if things were really the way they were supposed to be. I'm sorry, I just wanted to know that truth."_

_          "It's all right, we should have told you sooner, but I thought  you were too young-"_

_          "Young? Honey they boys are 14 not 4. Although you were questioning when you were that young too."_

_          "Really?"_

_          "Man Kouji, you've been hooked on this thing for a long time."_

_          "Well, you didn't do anything drastic like going down to check your records, but you did wonder why that man didn't take you away anymore. (Kouji was about 2 when his father went away) We just told you that he was your uncle who like spending time with you, and that he went away. I had a feeling you didn't buy it, but you didn't mind so long as Takuya was still   with you." Takuya grinned, as Kouji looked away, a slight blush on his face from that last sentence. Then he got up and hugged his mom, as thanks for telling him. _

_          "Oh, my son, I'm glad you're happy." Takuya got up after him._

_          "Hey! What about your other son!"_

***_end flashback_***

          _Man was that embarrassing, but at least things are getting back to normal. I'm going to see my birth mom and Kouichi tomorrow, I bet that'll be interesting. Takuya offered to come with me, to make things a lil easier, but I said it was ok. I have to confront this on my own, *shakes his head as he writes* that's just like him to care too much. *looks to the 1st things he wrote (the 1st bit in the prologue) Yea, I learned my lesson, and I hope that this is the 1st and last time I have to go through something like this. I mean, why can't Takuya go through one of these 'discover yourself' phases? It's  because he's too optimistic and happy. _

_          Like I said, some good came out of this...but if I had a chance to do it again, I wouldn't have let what JP and Tommy said get to me. After all, isn't that what started this in the 1st place? *hears footsteps* Takuya's coming, if he already thinks I've lost my touch, then he'll think I've fallen off my rocker if he sees me keeping a journal. -1/10/03 _(Tym-no offense to anyone who keeps journals...cuz I do)

****End journal, in Takuya & Kouji's room, 11:30pm****

          Kouji closed his journal as Takuya approached him. "What were you writing?"

          "Uh...*pushes journal into the open drawer*...nothing, just checking something." 

          "Oh, ok." They both went to their beds, and Takuya slumped into his as Kouji sat up. "Well, g'night Kouji." He waited for his brother's response, but when nothing came, he slowly sat up. "Kouji? Hey, Kouji?" He got up and walked over. 'This seems oddly familiar.' He hopped onto his bed, which finally got the dark haired boy's attention.

          "What? Um, good night." Takuya got hold of his arm before he could retreat to his covers.

          "Hold up! I remember what happened the last time this happened. Are you still thinking about it?"

          "No...well, not in the same way. I was just thinking how glad I am that it's all over." Takuya smiled, and fell onto his pillow.

          "Good, I'm glad it's all over too. You sure you don't want me to come with you tomorrow?" Kouji fell next to him.

          "Yes I'm sure, besides, you should talk to the others...you know, get everything straightened out." Takuya lifted the covers and got in.

          "Ok, if that's what you really want." When he saw that his brown haired brother wasn't leaving, he sighed and got in, obviously not bothered by it.

          "How many times...or how many nights are you going to sleep in my bed?" Takuya turned around to face him.

          "Why? Do you want me to go back to my own bed?" The puppy eyes got him, but he didn't mind if he stayed anyway...just curious.

          "No, you can stay, I was just wondering."

          "Oh, mmm...I don't know. This'll be the last time if you say good night when you're supposed to."

          "Does it really matter? You know I'm going to sleep."

          "Well...we've always said it, at least...I think we've always said it."

***_flashback (Last one, promise!)_***

          _Their mom had just tucked them in (This is after they adopted Kouji, and he's sleeping in his own twin bed across from Takuya.) and left, leaving a small crack in the door. There she watched them for a minute, and was surprised when she heard them talking...1st was Takuya._

_          "This is weird, we're so far apart *sits up* I can't even see you, it's too dark." Kouji sat up too._

_          "I know. How come mom moved me here instead of next to you like last night?"_

_          "I don't know...to give you space I guess."_

_          "I have my own bed, I think that's enough space. It's just harder to talk to you when I can't even see you."_

_          "Yea, but we're s'posed to be asleep anyway...so I guess it's ok."_

_          "Uh huh...*falls back to his pillow*...guess it's ok." Little Takuya fell back to his bed as well, feeling sleep come to him._

_          "But...it's still weird...being so far away from you."_

_          "I know, but you can come over if you want...you know, when you can't sleep. It's not like we're in separate rooms."_

_          "Really?"_

_          "Sure."_

_          "Thanks Kouji...not like I will or anything..."_

_          "Yea."_

_          "G'night Kouji."_

_          "Night Takuya." Their mom smiled, then turned and walked away._

***_end flashback_***

          "Come to think of it, you said I could come over anytime."

          "Yea, and you said that you wouldn't anyway."

          "Uh...oh well, let's just get some sleep."

          "Now that's a good idea." Takuya smiled, then said his last words.

          "G'night Kouji." Kouji smiled too, though it wasn't as visible.

          "Night Takuya." Again he was pulled into a hug, and after all that has happened today, he returned the gesture, causing Takuya to make Kouji's chest a pillow, and Takuya's soft brown hair brushed against Kouji's chin. From outside, their mother was watching them drift to sleep, she smiled at her two boys. Her husband came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she put her hand on his as he spoke.

          "Just like when they were 5."

          "5? That's not when we adopted Kouji."

          "I know, but that's the 1st time Takuya snuck over to Kouji's bed and slept with him."

          "I don't remember that."

          "Um...must have been one of the nights I watched them instead of you, I think he had a bad dream. At first, Kouji wouldn't wake up, but he got in anyway and soon he fell asleep. I think just being near him calms him down, you know, makes him feel safe. I'm glad Takuya has him...that they have each other."

          "Yea, it's great. I hope Kouji will be all right seeing his birth mom and twin brother tomorrow."

          "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Now let's go to bed before we wake them." 

          "Ok." As they both walked away, Takuya opened his eyes half way and looked up.

          "Do they really think that we didn't hear them?" Kouji kept his eyes closed, but answered anyway.

          "Uh huh, they think we're fast sleepers." Takuya closed his eyes again and smiled.

          "Like we'd fall asleep that fast." After the minute of silence Kouji knew what was coming, and was prepared for it. He reached for another pillow, ready to smack him if he made his move. But it wasn't what he had expected.

          "G'nite...for the last time tonight." Kouji was surprised, he could have sworn Takuya was going to tickle, tackle, or turn him over and off the bed.

          "Uh...yea, night Taku-*smack*" His crafty brother had lured him into a false sense of security, and then got him from behind. "I should have, known! *smack*"

          "Ok. *escapes his brother's hug and sits up* I wasn't going to hit you again, but since you started it...*picks up pillow* let's finish it." Kouji sat up too, getting his pillow in the process.

          "1st of all, you started it, 2nd of all *smack* you'd better get defensive." As the two battled it out their mom heard something, so she got her husband and returned to their spot in front of the door. At that time, Takuya had straddled Kouji, and was smacking the pillow covering his face. She was going to step in and settle them down, until he stopped her.

          "If we go in now, they'll settle down, but start again once we leave. It's best to let them get it out of their systems...they'll be exhausted soon enough." By now Kouji had pushed his brother off of him and was letting him have it, while their mom shook her head.

          "Oh, all right. And here I thought they were already fast asleep." They started walking back to their room as she took one last look. 

          "Nope, those bundles of energy would never get to dreamland that quickly." As they got to their room they turned off the lights, and the smacking sounds seem to have ceased. "See, I told you they would wear themselves out sooner or later." No sooner had he finished his sentence did the noises start up again. *sigh* "Or maybe not. Well, let's just go to sleep, after all, they won't be able to get up in the morning." Back in the boys' room, after about 5 minutes of war, they were exhausted, and were lying on his bed. Kouji was on his back, pillow under his head and knees up in the air (feet still on the bed). Takuya's head was also on his pillow, but the pillow was on Kouji's stomach, neither one knew who had won, all they knew was that neither could make another move. 

          "Please tell me that this will be the last good night."

          "Um...ok. Until tomorrow, g'night Kouji."

          "Yea, tomorrow's another night. Night Takuya." Sleep welcomed the weary brothers as the clock struck 12am, but neither heard it. That was ok though, they could hear it later, for as Kouji had said, tomorrow's another night.

                                     End, fini, finished, done.

~*~*~*~*~

Tym-Man that took forever...night'e'night. *falls asleep*

SS-Tym! Argh...he needs to work on being an author. Oh well I guess he does deserve a good rest, after all he worked really hard on this 2-shot fic. It's not exactly how I would have written it, but hey, I'm not a Digimon authoress. Sweet Dweams Tym, and Sweet Dweams minna-san! plz r/r for my lil friend.


End file.
